


Lies Don't Belong

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Lies, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, slight unsympathetic Virgil, verbal assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Patton did what was best for Deceit, now he won't have to worry about being help back.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Lies Don't Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Friendly Fire by Nothing More  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMitpG9gWo8

Deceit stared at Patton, anger and frustration in his eyes. “WHY DID YOU DO THIS?”

“I had to let everyone know the truth about you.” Patton scoffed and crossed his arms.

“What do you mean, Patton… weren’t we friends?” Deceit spoke truthfully, he didn’t care for lying in such a serious situation.

“You’re evil, everyone needs to know.” 

“WE’RE ON THE SAME SIDE! We both wish to just help Thomas.” 

“Oh, just shut up. You act so innocent though we both know you’re a lying snake. You are evil.” Patton said then turned and sank out.

Deceit sat down on his floor looking down, the morality, ruler of feelings… turned everyone against him. All he ever wished for was to help. Patton clearly didn’t know him. Patton didn’t know his life, even if he watched his every move. 

Deceit left his room to go see the ‘light’ sides. “Patton.” He called. Instantly a familiar face was in front of him, “Virgil, I need to speak to Patton.”

Virgil glared, his eyes flashing a light blue momentarily. If you didn’t pay attention you’d never even notice. “What could you possibly want with him, Deceit.” the way he said the name deceit he sounded disgusted. 

Deceit stared in disbelief, “Not you too. Patton is manipulating you!”

Virgil pushed deceit back, “It’s you who manipulates everyone, you who lies, you who deceives, you who ruins everything.” 

Deceit couldn’t stand it anymore, Patton had manipulated the others’ feelings in order to resent him. He quickly left to his room. He laid on his bed and stared at the wall. Why would Patton do something like this, why did Patton think it was his place to interfere and pull others into their little ‘disagreement’. Rage and Resentment filled Deceit as he realized why patton could have possibly done this. He thought for several minutes then pulled Patton into his room quickly.

Patton was shocked as he stood in the kitchen and suddenly everything went dark, as soon as the light returned he saw he was in Deceit’s room.

“You insecure child.” Deceit spat.

“What? I-I don’t understand. I’m not a child… I’m a dad!” Patton deflected quickly, though not without suspicion.

“You can’t stand me because of your bias.”   
“What? No…”

“You call me evil because of some aspect of what I am. You’re the morals, and you feel lies and deceit don’t belong. You want to get rid of me.”

Patton’s soft features quickly became a glare, “Lies. aren’t. Good. You don’t belong and I did this to help you. So you don’t have to pretend to be some good guy. So, now that we understand why don’t you be a good snake and stay in your room and don’t interfere.” Patton said and left. He put a mental lock on Deceit’s door as he left making it so Deceit couldn’t be shown without Thomas wanting it, he then wiped the feelings from virgil which got rid of the memories of the confrontation. 

Everything was perfect, Patton innocent, Patton honest though he had lied. 


End file.
